Transcended Storm Bear
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} STR and builds up "Rage". |activeskill1 = Dragon Slayer ( /Melee) |flavora1 = A skill inspired by thhe name of the dragon killing sword, the "Dragon Slayer". |aEffect1 = Removes buffs from entire enemy party and inflicts 4087% damage. Also, stuns hit enemies for 8 seconds. Use this skill to make Storm Bear acquire 10 Rage. 17.9 sec |activeskill2 = Power of Flame |flavora2 = Storm Bear's powerful flame is full of rage and protects all party members. |aEffect2 = Decreases damage received by all party members by 30% for 10 seconds, increases ATK by 570%, and casts a buff that stuns enemies for 5 seconds when attacked. 22.1 sec |activeskill3 = Soul's Roar |flavora3 = Storm Bear's threating roar can make even the dead flinch in fear. |aEffect3 = Storm Bear focuses all enemy attacks on himself Taunt for 9 seconds. Additionally, his received Melee damage decreases by 50%, and his acquired "Rage" increases by 100%. 26.2 sec |passive1 = Rampage |flavorp1 = Storm Bear will go on a rampage once his rage is full. |pEffect1 = For 30 seconds during "Rampage" , all enemeis focus their attacks on Storm Bear Taunt, his received damage decreases by 30%, and he cannot receive a shield. Also, his ATK increases by 90% every second and receives damage equal to 5% of his own HP. He cannot use "Soul's Roar" during "Rampage" and inflicts 200% Bleeding damag every second for 8 seconds and casts a debuff that blocks all heals each time he attacks. Rampage ends when HP becomes 0 or the duration is over and he is returned to his previous state. |passive2 = Dragon's Soul |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Storm Bear acquires 2 "Rage" each time he is attacked. Decreases damage received by all party members by 10% and amplifies damage inflicted on all enemies by 30%. Also, your received damage decreases by 3% for each Transcended Boden in your party. Additionally, decreases all enemy DEF penetration by 50% and decreases your received damage by 20%. |passive3 = Immortal Soul |flavorp3 = Your ability to control rage has been enhanced through immortal will. |pEffect3 = When Storm Bear goes on "Rampage" after his "Rampage" skill has been enhanced, he recovers 30% of damage inflicted on enemies as his own HP, STA increases x3, decreases debuff duration by 50%, and returns 30% of received damage to the attacker. Also, the ATK that increases every second increases x2. |passive4 = Immortal Being |flavorp4 = His burning rage swallows him whole and endlessly enhances his power. |pEffect4 = Increases all party member's Melee ATK by 35% and increases your own STR by 3% every time Storm Bear's "Rage" increases by 1. Also, increases the ATK of party members grated with the "Power of Flame" by 40%. |passive5 = Unbridled Rage |flavorp5 = Pure rage dominates the body and soul of Storm Bear. |pEffect5 = Decreases the entire enemy party's ATK SPD by 28%. Additionally, grants 60% increased physical damage and 130% increased STA while in "Rage Mode". |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. How his Rage builds up needs testing. The resource bar is located underneath his HP bar, which shows his "Rage" in orange. It reaches its maximum at 100 "Rage". |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = The return to state before the skill simply refers to his HP, as seen with Storm Bear's deity version which made him so popular. Also, When in "Rage Mode" his portrait will change as well (see image). |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = The effect description of this skill can be misleading. All effect buffs stated in the skill simply refer to added boni to the "Rampage" skill. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Storm_Bear_(Skill_Reivew) |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Bodens